


Ain't Nothing Like the Real Thing

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Slash, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Ain't Nothing Like the Real Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gryffindorJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/gifts).



Harry yawned widely and ran his fingers through the mess that was his hair first thing in the morning. Not that it improved all that much later in the day, truth be told.

He flicked on the light in the kitchen ready for a nice, hot cup of coffee and stopped in his tracks when he saw that Scorpius was already there.

"Morning, Harry," Scorpius said, leaning against the counter directly in front of the percolator. As usual he wore no shirt and his pyjama bottoms were riding so low Harry could see his hipbones. He stretched in an exaggerated fashion, showing off his flat, smooth stomach. 

Harry furrowed his brow and began rummaging around for the coffee. "You're up early. James and Al are never up before nine when they have a day off. Not to mention Lily." Harry shook his head and snorted. His daughter was nothing like her mother and he and Ginny often joked about where her princess-like behaviour came from. 

"Hard to sleep in this heat," Scorpius said suggestively.

Harry'd hoped Scorpius would move but instead he still stood in Harry's way, now running a hand over his stomach absentmindedly. Except Harry knew it was intentional. His eyes couldn't help but flick lower and notice that Scorpius was half-hard. 

"You really ought to pull up your pyjamas before you end up baring your arse for Kreacher." Harry walked to the percolator and Scorpius moved out of the way only enough for Harry to put the coffee and water in but was still crowding him.

"It's not Kreacher I'm interested in," Scorpius said boldly.

"Good thing," Harry said, thankful the coffee was ready. He poured two cups, adding sugar to one and milk to both. "He'd likely mount your head on the wall if you tried anything funny."

Without a second glance, Harry picked up the two cups and made his way back upstairs to the bedroom, pleased with himself that he didn't spill a drop considering how quickly he climbed the stairs.

He paused for a moment in the doorway to admire the way Draco looked lounging in his bed and then he shivered remembering the wonderful—and filthy—things they'd got up to the night before.

"Your son is being that way again." Harry stepped out of his slippers and handed Draco the sweetened cup of coffee, then got back into bed himself. 

Draco took a sip from his cup and sighed. "I'll have to talk to him. He swears he was Confunded but I'll double check. It could be he just wants a piece of your arse and I can't say that I blame him."

Harry hoped he hid the shudder that passed over him at Draco's words. "I don't want any other Malfoy. I have the real thing right here."

"So you do." Draco smirked and took another sip of his coffee before setting it down on the bedside table. He then climbed over Harry's legs and took his coffee cup from him and set it down as well. 

"Now that you have me," he continued, settling himself on Harry's lap, "whatever will you do with me?"

Harry grinned and thrust his hardening cock up against Draco's arse. "I'm sure we'll think of something."


End file.
